always be with you
by toma QED
Summary: api peperangan... kekacauan... hanya sebuah cinta abadi yang dapat memadamkannya... royai


**Always be with You**

_DUAR !_

_DUAR !_

_BBBOOOOMMM !_

_DUAARR !_

Sudah beberapa hari ini kejadiannya terus seperti ini. Di mana-mana terjadi kekacauan. Sebuah batu philosopher's stone dalam jumlah yang besar, telah dibangkitkan oleh seorang alchemist tua yang kabarnya sudah hilang beratus-ratus tahun yang lalu.

Namun, insiden yang dihadapi oleh rakyat Amestris sekarang, yaitu bangkitnya alchemist tua itu bersama dengan pholosopher's stone, telah menghancurkan lebih dari 1/3 negara.

Korban terus berjatuhan. Bukan hanya dari pihak militer saja…..namun juga dari pihak rakyat. Semua orang hidup dalam rasa ketakutan, bersembunyi di dalam tanah dan goa goa.

Hampir seluruh alchemist yang ada diutus melawan alchemist tua itu. Namun, selalu hasilnya sama… seluruh perwira & alchemist yang diutus maju, tewas tak berbentuk.

Roy Mustang… salah satunya Alchemist yang akan diutus maju melawan alchemist tua itu. Bersama dengan para bawahannya, ia maju ke medan perang. Ia telah membaca dari sebuah buku tua yang ditemukannya di perpustakaan beberapa tahun yang lalu, digabung lagi dengan teori-teorinya, bahwa alchemist tua yang kekuatannya bangkit oleh philosopher's stone itu, dapat dikalahkan, hanya dengan api yang diciptakan olehnya.

Namun, bukan api biasa, namun, sejenis api khusus yang pasti memerlukan pengorbanan yang setara dengan hasil yang didapatkannya.

Roy mustang telah berjanji pada dirinya sendiri, walau hal itu harus mengorbankan dirinya, ia akan tetap menggunakan api itu. Ia tidak lagi ingin melihat orang-orang bersedih, hidup dalam ketakutan. Sudah cukup dengan apa yang terjadi pada waktu perang ishbar.

Bukan hal yang mudah untuk dapat mendekat pada alchemist tua itu. namun, di suatu kesempatan, ia berhadapan 1 lawan 1 dengannya. Alchemist itu tangguh. Roy mengakuinya. Hampir saja ia tidak mendapat kesempatan sama sekali untuk menjentikan jarinya dan mengeluarkan api.

Dengan sisa kekuatan yang ada, Roy menggambar lingkaran transmutasi sedang, kira-kira berdiameter 1 m, dan berdiri diatasnya. Ia mengancungkan tangannya ke atas dan menjentikkan jarinya sendiri.

Sekonyong-konyong, api keluar dan membakar dirinya sendiri. Beberapa kali Roy berteriak kepanasan. Namun itulah jalan yang dipilihnya. Berkorban, demi sebuah kedamaian.

Hampir seluruh dari bawahannya sudah keluar dari permainan. Namun, seseorang dari mereka, dengan sisa tenaganya, berlari ke arahnya.

Riza Hawkeye, perlahan ia mendekat ke arah superior officernya, lalu memeluknya dengan erat. Rambutnya sudah tidak terklip lagi. Ia juga mengalami cedera di sana sini. Namun 1 hal yang menjadi keinginannya… selalu bersama dengan kolonelnya, melindunginya.

"Ri..riza ? Me..ngapa…ke..sini ?" tanya roy terbata-bata, sambil menahan panasnya api yang mulai menusuk-nusuk tulangnya.

"tidak apa-apa, roy…. Aku ingin.. kali ini… tidak lagi gagal melindungimu… " ujar riza perlahan, sambil ia tahu, perlahan, panas api roy juga mulai membakar kulitnya. "setidaknya..walaupun aku gagal… biarkan aku…ada disisimu…" katanya lalu ia mengistirahatkan kepalanya ke dada milik Roy.

"teri..ma.. kasih… Riza…" bisiknya sambil tersenyum dan membelai rambut Riza, walau ia sudah mulai kesulitan untuk bernafas. "I…I'll…al..ways..lov..you…"

Riza tersenyum kembali, sambil terus memeluk Roy dengan erat. "a..ku…ju…ga…Roy.."

Keduanya mulai merasakan api semakin membara dalam tubuh mereka. Menusuk seluruh tulang, dan daging. Tiba-tiba, api tersebut membesar, berbentuk seekor naga panjang, membakar habis alchemist tua tersebut, hingga batu merahnya itu pecah berkeping-keping, dan hilang ditelan api. Sementara seekor naga api lainnya, mengikuti disampingnya, meng-heal semua prajurit yang terluka dan hampir sekarat. Segalanya berakhir dengan baik, tanpa terjadi banyak lagi pertumpahan darah.

Dan kedua api berwujud naga tersebut, perlahan menghilang, sejalan dengan langit gelap yang mulai memancarkan cahayanya kembali.

Semua orang yang melihat kejadian itu, mengklaim bahwa dua orang itu seharusnya mati terbakar. Namun buktinya, mayat mereka berdua ditemukan, dalam keadaan utuh, saling berpelukan, dan keduanya sedang tersenyum, walau mereka wafat dalam keadaan terbakar.

Beberapa hari kemudian, diadakan sebuah upacara penghormatan bagi seluruh rakyat dan tentara yang meninggal dalam kejadian ini. Hingga sampailah pada giliran mereka berdua.

"Colonel Roy Mustang, dan Lieutenant Riza Hawkeye. Meninggal dalam aksinya. Dipromosikan menjadi General dan Lieutenant General sebagai penghormatan, untuk menyelamatkan negara ini. Keduanya saling membutuhkan….saling bergantung satu sama lain…selalu bersama, dalam segala keadaan."

Dua orang, dari ujung sana, menatap ke bawah. Mereka berdua tersenyum bersama, sambil berpegangan tangan. Mereka tidak akan terpisahkan. Selalu berada bersama-sama, apa pun yang terjadi.

**Owari**

Aneh ! aku sendiri berpikir begitu.. agak dipaksakan… memang… tapi aku cuma pengen sekali-sekali bikin mereka yah….menderita sedikit, begitu… apa pun komentarnya, R&R please ! (emangnya teh botol sostro, _apa pun makanannya, minumnya teh botol sostro ? _ahem…bukan promosi.. )


End file.
